


You Suck

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael feels insecure after hearing You suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still looking for a beta.

Michael sat as he listened to the girl he hadn't talked to in months sing about him. He took to twitter to laugh it off. He acted like he didn't care. But it got to him, it really did. He always felt inadequate compared to his band mates.  
It was easy to ignore the feeling when no one had ever said much about him being the least attractive. Now there was this way-too-public speech about it.  
He went to the mirror as he looked at himself. What did she mean he looked like he's on drugs? 'Do I really look like I'm on drugs?' Mikey thought.  
He was quiet while hanging out with the boys. Being quiet is a rarity with Michael. Luke looked at him with worry in his eyes. He went to cuddle him but Michael pulled away. He mumbled about not being in the mood. Michael not cuddling Luke is even more rare.  
Michael wanted to cry when Luke looked hurt. He felt bad and was still feeling insecure about the song since he went to bed early. He lied saying he didn't feel too well.  
Luke walked in to Michaels room soon after Michael left. He looked up from his bed and saw Luke. Quickly, Michael closed his laptop.  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked him. Michael nodded, half smiling.  
"Ju-just a little sick." He responded while looking at his fingers. Luke sat on Michael's bed.  
"Mikey, I know you better than anyone, and I can tell when you're lying." He said looking at Michael.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He responded. Luke moved closer to Michael.  
"Well too bad. We're talking about it anyway." Luke replied. Michael let out a huff.  
"I-i just well I listened to You Suck." Michael started with a small voice. Luke looked at him with sad eyes. "And I always knew I was the ugliest in the band but no one ever said it so publicly. And, I don't know, she just said a lot of stuff about me that is true. And I know that I always act like I'm not insecure about anything but I am. I really, really am. I mean I know I'm not that great a singer and you could easily do all the guitar parts and I'm not even good looking."  
"Michael Gordon Clifford you are amazing and beautiful. Your voice is one of best I have ever heard. Your voice makes the band. We couldn't do it without you. You're an absolutely amazing guitarist. And not to mention that you're beautiful. You are so sexy. And I absolutely fucking love you!" Luke told him.  
Michael blushed deeply. He smiled at Luke. He looked at him from beneath his eyelashes. Luke leaned in and so did Michael. Their lips touched and it felt like magic ran through them. Neither of them had ever felt this strongly before.  
They pulled away and just as Luke was about to speak Michael ran away. He left a hurt Luke sitting there. He'd had no idea why he did it. 'Why would I run away?' He asked himself.  
After about ten minutes of Michael looking for Luke he went to Calm and Ashton. He saw that they were doing a livestream.  
"Have you guys seen Luke lately?" He asked them.  
The two boys looked up at him. They shook their heads. Calum stared at Michael's face.  
"What did you do to him?" He asked.  
"We sort of kinda maybe kissed and then I sort of kinda maybe ran away." Michael replied quietly with an ashamed look.  
"Michael, what the hell?!" Ashton asked.  
"I know!! I'm not even sure why I did it." He replied.  
"Well I'm sure we can help you figure out why." Calum replied.  
"Yeah just tell us exactly what happened." Ashton said. Michael told them the story.  
"Obviously it was because you were scared. You just got emotionally naked and thats scary, especially for you." Calum told him.  
"Wow, you're right." He said.  
"Now go find Luke and get regular naked." Ash said. "Thanks guys!" Michael called out as he left to find Luke. Finally Michael found Luke in his bedroom. He walked in and Luke looked up. "Mikey, I don't want to talk about it." Luke said. "Too bad we are talking about it." Michael,said. Luke let out a huff. "I meant what I said," Luke started sadly his voice cracking. "I'm in love with you you fucking dick!" Luke shouted with a voice full of sadness and anger. "I'm so fucking sorry. I was scared. I've never let people know how I've felt inside. I've never let them know about my insecurities, and when I opened up to you, it scared me. And it has scared me for the longest time, how much I love you. I've never trusted someone like I do you. I've never wanted, needed someone like I do you. I've never felt electricity on my skin from a touch. Or fire in my heart from words." Michael told him.  
Luke looked at him seriously. He smiled a little.  
"I forgive you but never do that again and don't be afraid to tell me how you feel, okay." Luke said.  
"I love you." Michael replied. Luke blushed and leaned in to kiss him. The two buys kissed, their lips fitting together like they were made for this reason alone.  
They left the room holding hands and walked downstairs time be with Calum and Ashton. The boys sat down. They began to answer questions with Cal and Ash. One question can you asking what Michael thought about 'You Suck'.  
"Well it got me a boyfriend so I don't mind it." Michael said sending a goofy grin Luke's way. Luke returned it. Luke leaned in and kissed him.  
Luke took to twitter. He tweeted: "He does suck, and he's damn good at it too ;)"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
